fall2011romanartstudyguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13
Antoninus Pius sculpture -Carved around 140 -The emperor is wearing a cuirass and paludamentum -Pupils were drilled like late Hadrianic portraits -His mature features are blemishless -Never aged in his portraits Faustina the Elder sculpture -Probably displayed as a pair with Antoninus’s sculpture. -Her large eyelids are characteristics of other members of the Antonine family. -Depicted as mature, butt ageless -Like the women of the Trajanic household, not like the goddess like Sabina -Mother like image Marcus Aurelius as Prince -Carved shortly after the accession of Antoninus Pius -Similar to the sons of Vespian -Aged gradually from a young prince to an adult. -The aging process was not arrested when he became emperor. -The painting was probably enhanced with paint. Marcus Aurelius, nose less sculpture -Represents Marcus in his mid 20’s -Sports a close cropped beard -The eyes are drilled and his coiffure is drilled more evidently Faustina the Younger sculpture -Carved soon after she had given birth but still young looking. -Her coiffure is parted with a bun in the back. -Hair style is closer to Sabina, not Faustina the elder. -Abundant amount of portraiture, because Pius was proud Marcus Aurelius as Emperor bust -Wore his beard longer than Hadrian or Antoninus Pius -Same coiffure as a prince -Attired in a cuirass and paludamentum -Representation of him in his 50’s -Shadows produced with a drill through his hair and beard. Marcus Aurelius on horseback -statue inspired many renaissance sculptors to show their patrons on horseback -Most famous gilded bronze statue of Marcus -It was mistaken to be Constantine, so it was preserved -Considerably larger than other statues of riders -Does not wear battle armor and had his hand out to spare his opponent Lucius Verus marble bust -Dressed in a cuirass and paludamentum -Similar to Marcus’s portraiture, even though he was younger -His hair is fuller, but the drillwork is equally pronounced -His mustache is more detached from the beard Lucius Verus silver portrait -Silver and gold portraiture was common, but less of it survives than bronze -Marble portraits were less expensive copies of portraits made with precious metal -The introduction of the drill technique made the marble sculptures look better -The materials made an important statement about the status of the individual Commodus as Prince -First introduced on coins, then portraiture -Represented him in a similar manner as Marcus was -The facial resemblance is probably right because of the blood relation -Uses the same complicated drill techniques Commodus as Hercules -Commodus was a tyrannical ruler like Nero. -Commodus was commonly represented as Hercules -In his left hand is the apples of the Hesperides, which Hercules had to get as his last labor -Supporting the statue are two kneeling amazons -Shows the emperor as a source of plenty. Temple of Antoninus and Faustina -When Faustina died, Pius erected a temple. -The temple was ordinary in every way, except for dedicating it to Faustina. -When Antoninus died, his sons dedicated to the worship of their father too -Engaged couple went to the temple to take oaths of fidelity to Concordia Column of Antoninus Pius -The shaft was not decorated with reliefs, but had a statue on top like trajan’s -A relief of the apotheosis of Pius and Faustina is on the base. -Even though Pius wasn’t dead yet, the sculptor wanted to show them entering heaven together -The decursio relief break from classical conbention -The figures were shown floating on mounds of dirt, which was like freeman art Arches of Marcus Aurelius Column of Marcus Aurelius